


Tequila

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Jiya losses something important during a nigh out.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya & Jessica Logan, Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasschronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasschronicles/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to the one and only Sass! I got you for Secret Santa and this is the result of that! Enjoy!!

Jiya was frantic as she rushed passed the crowd. Her nerves getting the better of her as she let out a frustrated growl. A man to her right looked at her with a puzzled look, but quickly adverted his gaze when she made eye contact with him. _‘Good’_ She thought as she moved away from the dance floor. She was pissed and wanted everyone around her to know it.

 _‘Flynn’s going to kill me.’_ She moved through the crowd of people as quickly as she could, scanning every face she could see and couldn’t help but let out a desperate whine as she couldn’t find who she was looking for. _‘He’s gonna kill me dead.’_ With on last look around her surroundings Jiya decided to stand on a table for a better view. A quick glance around had her making eye contact with a familiar set of green eyes. Not the person she was looking for _at all._

She watched him approach, carefully avoiding the dancers getting their groove on and skillfully avoiding the women bee lining it towards him. Once he was close enough she plastered on the biggest smile she could muster, hoping he couldn’t tell how fake it was. He smiled back and held his hand out to help her down off of the table. She accepted and let out a small squeal when he lifted her by the waist with ease. He gently placed her on the ground and looked around before his eyes landed back on her.

“Where’s Lucy?” He asked. His voice loud enough to be heard over the music.

 _‘Shit. Fuck. Balls.’_ Jiya just continued to smile up at him, pretending as if she didn’t hear him. His smile began to fade and Jiya let out a nervous laugh. How do you tell your best friend that you lost his wife in a crowded nightclub?

“Jiya?” His face was more serous as he looked her over. Probably sensing that something was off with his bestie, “Where is my wife?...You _do_ know where she is, yes?” He was closer to her face now, assuring that she heard every word he spoke.

“…Don’t be mad.” Garcia immediately tensed up as his eyes scanned the crowd of people looking for his wife. “Hey, calm down! You don’t know what I’m about to say, it could be something good.”

Garcia slowly looked back down at his friend before raise a brow at her. “Is it?”

“…No…” Jiya could see him vibrating with nervous energy and slight anger as he searched for his wife. “I can’t find Lucy.”

His eyes snapped back to her and he huffed out Jiya’s name in disbelief. “ _HOW!?!”_

People near them turned to watch them as Garcia was loud enough to hear across the dance floor. Most went back to their fun, while only a small handful of people kept their eye on the drama before them. Jiya and Garcia ignored them.

“After we called you we went to the bathroom, but it was packed so Lucy went first and said she’d wait outside for me, but she wasn’t there when I came out.” She explained quickly while looking around, hoping to spot her friend in the crowd.

“I can’t believe this…I trusted you to look after her and you lose her!” Garcia was beyond pissed as he used his height to his advantage and scanned the near by crowd and the nosy people near them.

“I didn’t _lose_ her. I simply misplaced her.” The scathing look Garcia sent her had Jiya taking a quick step back. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but his bark was certainly something to watch out for.

Garcia took her hand and bulldozed his way through the crowd. He was more effective moving through everyone then Jiya was, but she was sure his murder face had something to do with it. He practically dragged her along as he went, mostly because his stride was much larger than hers. The crowd began to dwindle a bit the closer they got to the bar near the front of the club. Once they reached it Garcia walked around the side and walked up to the female bartender.

“Hey! You can’t be back here pal!” One of the other bartenders said when he noticed the looming form of Garcia hovering over his boss.

“It’s alright, Bobby, he’s a friend.” Jessica said as she glanced up at Garcia with an annoyed expression. “Unless you’re bartending, stand on the other side Flynn. You know the rules.”

“Lucy’s missing.”

Jessica put the glass she was filling down and wiped her hands on the towel on her apron. “Bobby, take over this side, I’ll be back.” She pushed Garcia out from behind the bar as she spoke and gave a quick smile to Jiya. “Girl, how’d you lose her?”

Jiya tossed her hands up and sighed, “I _didn’t._ She wondered off!”

“Have you seen her?” Garcia asked, ignoring Jiya. “Jiya last seen her in the restroom.”

Jessica thought for a moment and shook her head. “No, sorry. The last time I seen either of them was when I served them their tequila shots.”

“ _Tequila!?!”_ Garcia glared at Jiya as he rubbed his head, a migraine was forming and it had Jiya’s name written all over it. “You _know_ how she gets when she drinks tequila, Jiya. She could be _anywhere_ doing _anything._ ”

Jiya huffed out in annoyance. “She’s not _that_ bad when she drinks tequila, Flynn. Let her live, jeeze.”

“The last time Lucy drank tequila Gabriel and I found her dancing naked in her office.”

“See? That’s not so bad. At least she was home.”

“Her office at the University. She walked ten miles and the only reason we knew she was in her office was because she left a trail of cloths all the way there.”

“Oh…”

Before the arguing could get any further Jessica put her hand up and snapped her fingers, it wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the music, but they noticed it none the less. “Focus, guys!”

“She wasn’t out front, I would have seen her when I walked in.” Garcia offered as his anger was slowly, but surely turning into panic as he continued to search the crowd.

“She’s also not in here, it’s not a big club and I’ve been searching for the past ten minutes.” Jiya offered as she also glanced around with no luck.

“Maybe she went out the back door?” Jessica said as she noticed one of the other bartenders walking towards the bar. “Hey, Jordan!” The man in question pivoted in place and walked towards them, “Have you seen Lucy?”

“Who’s Lucy?”

“The lady you were trying to flirt with earlier.” Jessica glanced at Garcia, who was just rolled his eyes at the smaller man.

“The red head?”

“The brunette. Real pretty. Burgundy blouse.

“Oh! The one with the nice-”

“This is her husband.” Jessica interrupted, Jordan’s hand placed in front of him indicating what he was about to say.

Jordan froze as he looked up and up and _up_ at Garcia. His eyes damn near bugged out as he was stared down by the man in front of him, “S-s-sorry man. Your wife is very attractive.”

“I’m aware.” Garcia said with a sharpness to his tone that he could tell Jordan was familiar with, if his shoulders dropping was any indication.

“She’s missing, have you seen her?” Jessica stepped between her employee and Garcia, knowing what the taller man was capable of.

Jordan snapped out of his fear induced stare off with Garcia and looked at Jessica before clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah. I was just talking to her. She was leaning on this dude out back and she looked really messed up. I was gonna bring her inside, but the guy said he was her brother. He said he’d take care of her.”

Garcia felt panic run down his back like ice. “Lucy doesn’t have a brother.” He said in a tight voice. Jiya was freaking out by his side and he put his arm around her as he tried to breath normally.

Jordan’s eyes got wide again, “They’re still outside! I _just_ left them.”

Garcia _immediately_ took off in the direction the younger man was pointing. He could hear Jiya and Jessica calling after him, but he ignored them as he ran towards the back door that highlighted by the exit sigh above it. The crowd parting like the red sea when they noticed him. He burst through the door and looked around, seeing no one. Looking down the alley he could see the back half of a minivan. A man standing in front of the open door. Nothing to write home about…Until the man moved.

Garcia could just barley make out Lucy spiraled across the seat smiling at the man that was moving away. His heart stopped as the man slide the door closed and got into the drivers seat. With a sudden burst of adrenalin Garcia propelled himself forward screaming Lucy’s name all the while. The van took off without the driver even looking his way. He finally reached the end of the alley only to watch the taillights disappear around a corner. He didn’t get a license plate.

The only sound he could hear was his heart pounding. The world seemed to shift as his breathing became labored. His vision blurred for a moment so he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his knees, trying to calm his hear rate. There was a ringing in his ears that he couldn’t shake off, that was causing him to freak out more then he already was. He stood up and looked around to see that Jiya, Jessica, and Jordan had followed him out, “I-I ca-can’t breath.”

Jiya immediately tried to get a handle on the situation. “Sit down, come on. Sit and put your head between your knees.” Once Garcia followed her orders she squatted next to him and petted his hair as she whispered encouraging words to him. When he calmed down ten minutes later, she stood and motioned to Jordan, “I think we should call the cops. What did the guy she was with look like?”

Jordan was visibly panicking. “ _Shit._ Is this my fault? Did I just get her kidnapped?”

Garcia sprung up from his crouched position and tried to lunge at the younger man, but Jiya must have sensed his intent because she planted herself in-between the two men. Affectively stopping the taller man from murdering the smaller one. Jordan had thrown himself against the building trying to get as far away from Garcia as he could.

“If _anything_ happens to my wife, _I_ _will kill you.”_ He threatened. Jordan looked down and everyone watched as the young man pissed himself. Garcia didn’t know what to do with this so he just looked at Jiya.

“Jordan. What did the guy look like?”

“Um…H-h-h-he had b-b-b-brown hair. W-w-white guy. Ab-b-bout Jessica’s height. H-he looked young. M-maybe a college kid?” Jordan stuttered out. The poor man was shaking, but Garcia just glared at him as he spoke.

Jessica decided to speak up at this point, “The dorms to the University are just two blocks away.”

Garcia opened his mouth to speak but his cell phone going off stopped him. He immediately recognized the ringtone to be Lucy’s. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket the alleyway was suddenly filled with the soothing tones of The Temptations singing _‘My Girl’._ He looked at the small group in front of him before answering, “Lucy?!? Are you ok?”

For several seconds all Garcia heard was breathing on the other end of the line. Some shuffling of… _clothes,_ maybe? He wasn’t sure, but he was even more worried than before. He could hear faint murmuring in the background, but it could just be his imagination. _Oh God, what if-_

 _“Garcia?”_ Lucy’s voice cut off his train of thought and he almost cried in relief at the sound. _“Garcia, you there?”_

“Yes! Draga, I’m here. Where are you?” Garcia’s emotions where all over the place and he had to brace himself against the wall for support.

 _“In the blue room.”_ She was slurring her words, but didn’t sound like she was in pain. That was a good sign.

“Lucy, why are you whispering?”

_“I don’t want them to hear me.”_

“Don’t want who to hear you?”

_“The naked men in the bathroom.”_

“The _WHAT?!?”_ Garcia was on the verge of a heart attack; he was sure of it. His vision was starting to blur again, but this time from the anger and adrenalin coursing through him. He took a deep breath and let the sound of Lucy’s breathing calm him down a little. He looked to the side and noticed that Jessica and Jordan had left, but Jiya was watching him like a hawk.

_“Why do I smell lemons? Babe, I have to go, they’re coming back.”_

“Wait, Lucy-” He heard a shuffle and a distorted voice ask who she was on the phone with before it cut off and Garcia immediately tried to call her back, but the line was disconnected. “Damn it!!” He was on the verge of tears again and his hands shook a little.

“Did she say anything helpful?” Jiya quietly questioned.

“No. She was whispering and said there was a bathroom full of naked men…”

“That’s helpful.”

Garcia shot the younger woman a face full of disbelief, “How is any of that _helpful?_ ”

Jiya rolled her eyes at her friend and counted off the facts on her fingers, “One, she mentioned a bathroom so we can assume she’s in a house or apartment. Two, it’s only been like twenty minutes so there’s a very good chance she’s at one of the dorm apartments.”

Garcia had to admit she made sense, but he couldn’t get past the whole _naked men_ part of the problem. Taking another deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he let it out. “Where’s Jessica?”

“She took Jordan inside to change his pants and call the cops.” He just grunted and she continued, “Did you get a good look at the car they were in? We can try driving around to see if we find it.”

“Silver Minivan.” Jiya began walking down the alleyway towards the front of the club and he snapped out of his thoughts of ‘worse case scenarios’ long enough to catch up with her. She was still a little wobbly on her feet, but it seemed that the fear of losing a friend had sobered her up. “My car’s across the street.”

“A minivan shouldn’t be hard to find in this neighborhood.” Jiya sped up and stumbled a little, but Garcia was quick to catch her ad give her a concerned look. “Thank you, I’m fine.” She slapped his hands off of her and continued on her way to his car.

He rolled his eyes at her, but followed her silently. Once they reached his car he opened the passengers side for her. She hit her head on the way in and he’d have laughed if he wasn’t so scared for Lucy. “We’ll cruise around till we find the van. You ok to do this?” He asked as he drove past the same corner that the van had disappeared around.

Jiya had her head hanging out of the window when she answered, “I’m sober enough, Flynn. We’ll find her…We _have_ to.”

Twenty minutes later saw Garcia and Jiya heading down another street. Jessica had called to inform them that the police had arrived, but instead of questioning her about Lucy, they ended up shutting the place down because one of the drunk patrons happened to be the police chiefs under aged daughter. The cops were currently driving several minors home. Jessica offered to help search, but the duo had informed her that she needed to take care of things there and that they’d find Lucy themselves.

“I don’t blame you.” Garcia spoke softly as they creeped down the road, hoping to spot the van. “I’m sorry for yelling, but I don’t blame you.”

Jiya looked back at him and he made eye contact for a moment before they both went back to looking for the van. “Is it because I already blame myself?”

“That, and you couldn’t have known this would have happened. I just-I just want her safe.” He reached out and placed his hand on hers and squeezed, hoping that would give her some assurance.

“Flynn, I…” She trailed off before jumping across the center console and practically landing in his lap, “THERE! RIGHT THERE!!!! IT’S THE VAN!” She yelled at him as he pressed hard on the breaks.

He looked towards where her finger was pointing and they could clearly see the van parked hazardously across the lawn of a two story housing complex. Garcia parked the car across the street and raced to the front door and started pounding on it. The lights for both apartments were on, so it didn’t take long for someone to answer the door. The girl that answered looked pissed, but when her eyes registered both Garcia and Jiya she looked relieved, “Y’all here for the drunk lady upstairs?”

Garcia was beyond relieved that they had found her whereabouts, but still suspicious as her phone call didn’t sound promising. “My wife, yes!”

“Just take the stairs, she was lecturing the boys about their manners when I check in on her a few minutes ago.” She pointed them on their way, “Doors open. Just head on in.”

Jiya took Garcia’s hand as they went up the steps and opened the door to the next apartment. The living room was completely empty, but they could hear several voices coming from what had to be the kitchen. As they approached, they noticed books, cloths, and beer bottles were tossed all around the place and that the living room and hallway was painted a light blue color. They found Lucy sitting on the kitchen table with several shirtless college students seated on the floor listening to her talk about…Abraham Lincoln?

“Lucy?” All heads turned towards Garcia, but he just looked at his unharmed wife, who was beaming at him.

“Garthia!” She then tossed her arms up and lost her balance on the table causing her to fall off. Luckily the guys caught her and helped her stand back up. They each gave her a look that told Garcia this wasn’t the only time she fell off. “Jiya! I misssssed you, mamma!”

“I’m so confused.” Jiya said as she accepted the hug from her _very_ drunk friend. She watched as Lucy stumbled to Garcia and planted the sloppiest kiss on his chin. “What happened?”

A door opened behind them and they turned to see a frustrated Ethan appear in shorts and a tank top. Upon seeing them Ethan let out a relieved sigh, “Oh, thank Cthulhu!! I’ve never been so happy to see you! You look nice Jiya. I found Lucy outside of a club me and my friends were at and she _yelled_ at me for being there. Then when I offered her a ride she _jumped out_ of the car _while it was moving._ I had to park on the lawn, my landlord is going to kill me. She spilled lemon juice _everywhere_ and-Oof”

Garcia had caught the younger man off with a tight hug. Lucy joined in on the family hug by throwing her arms around the both of them. Ethan awkwardly hugged them both back before Garcia let him go. “I forgot about you.”

Ethan did not know how to take that, so he just shrugged his shoulders at the comment. “Well, someone remembered me and then she threatened to snitch me out.” He stuck his tongue out at his older sister and she did it right back.

“Aren’t you only 19?” Jiya asked as she looked around at all the shirtless men. “Please tell me everyone here is old enough for me to be ogling.” The guys just laughed.

“Yeah, Lucy tossed my fake I.D in the dumpster. Said I should know better, but we were just having some fun.”

“The club got shut down just now for serving minors…Is there a reason why everyone is shirtless?” Garcia said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy. Lucy on the other hand decided feeling up her husband in a room full of strangers is a great idea.

Ethan shook his head and looked around at his roommates. “We had a soda bottle filled with lemon juice, don’t ask why. Lucy tried to drink it, but fought me for it and it ended up all over me and a few of the guys. Everyone else was topless when we arrived.” Ethan watched as his sister basically groped her husband in front of him, “Sucks about the club though…Maybe you should get her home.”

Garcia nodded and stopped Lucy’s hands from going further south. “I owe you one, Ethan. I thought she’d gotten kidnapped when I saw her in the back of the van.”

Ethan laughed at the older man and gave another shrug of his shoulders, “Yeah, I guess a bunch of guys putting a drunk lady in their van would look suspicious. Sorry about worrying you. I was gonna call, but then…lemon juice.”

“Can I stay?” Garcia and Ethan both turned to look at Jiya, who had sat herself in the middle of the floor and was leaning against a couple of the shirtless men. “I wish to die here.”

“Jiya…Let’s go. Please? It’s been a night.” With a heavy sigh the younger woman stood up and pouted at him. “Very mature…Thanks again, Ethan.” Garcia shook his brother-in-laws hand with a grateful smile, which he returned.

“I’d say it was fun having her around, but…” Ethan smiled at his sister, who currently had her hand inside of Garcia’s pants near his hip. “She’s really…something when she drinks.”

It took Garcia twenty minutes to get both women done to the car, since neither wanted to leave. Lucy was easier to convince; all it took was for Garcia to kiss her and she jumped into his arms demanding he whisk her away. She then passed out on the ride over with her hand on his crotch the entire time. Jiya on the other hand was just being a brat. He had left her in the capable hands of a very confused Rufus.

As soon as he had arrived home with his wife and carried her to bed, he broke down. Tears fell from his eyes at what _could_ have happened tonight. He was beyond grateful that Ethan was there to help his sister, because if anything ever happened to Lucy, he knew he wouldn’t survive it. She was his whole world.

After wiping his face and changing into his pajamas he grabbed a glass of water and placed it on Lucy’s nightstand next to a bottle of pain medication. She was going to have a massive hangover in the morning and he was looking forward to teasing her about her night. He got into bed and cradled her close to him.

“Garcia?”

“Shh, sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“…I drank tequila.” She said right before she sat up and puked all over the bed.

Garcia let out a long-suffering sigh before getting out of bed. This night was going to be longer than he anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this :)


End file.
